


Big Bad Punk

by ThePrincePeach



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other, Tickle-Time AU, Tickling, badly described violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincePeach/pseuds/ThePrincePeach
Summary: “Let go,” Mike muttered, “Bunny bitch.”Bonnie, curiously, squeezed again. Mike tensed up once more and couldn’t stop the little smile pulling at his pierced lips. Bonnie’s purple eyes lit up.“Oh my god, you’re ticklish.”
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	Big Bad Punk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tickle fic! Thank you!

“I’m going to smash your head in!” 

“Try me, Cotton Tail!” 

There was a human yell intermixed with one of an animatronic, and a loud tumbling of two bodies against a table and then onto the floor. Mike let out another angry yell as he grabbed at what he could of the rabbit, which proved to be his snout and shoved it hard against the tiles of the floor. Bonnie cried out and made frantic grabs at the youth’s arms and wrists, rushing to shove his foot under him. Easily, Mike was sent upwards, giving a little bounce once the rabbit’s legs were straight outwards and above him. Mike yelled once more and kept a tight grip on his ear, tugging and yanking hatefully. 

“Let go, you little shit!” Bonnie demanded, holding the base around his ear to prevent it from being ripped off entirely. Mike’s feet swung and kicked at the back of the rabbit’s knees, getting him to wobble but not drop yet. “Why do ya’ always gotta’ go for the ears?!” 

“Because – fuck you!” Mike spat back. 

It was no secret that Mike and Bonnie didn’t get along, their mutual hatred was well known in the building. There were three easy rules during the night shift; keep the animatronics out of the office, keep the power going, and keep Bonnie and Mike apart. Somehow, the first two were always so much easier. Paul was learning that lesson, yet again. He watched in horror as his dear intern and dearer friend fight the literal murder-bot that was about double his size, and with the strength and speed of a truck. Large, furred hands grabbed at the youth’s arms and tugged them off with a harsh yank. Mike yelled, still trapped above him with his legs, now his arms stuck outwards. 

“I’m going to rip you apart!” Mike threatened, with acid in his tone, his legs kicking and flailing angrily. His yells rang out, swearing and red-faced with anger, and a hint of embarrassment. He kicked harder at the backs of his knees. Paul wasn’t sure what to do, watching with his hands over his mouth in shock. Anything he could say seemed to be the wrong thing, and there was no way he could pull Mike away from the trap he had gotten himself in. He stepped forward to make a move but yelped when he was suddenly scooped up. His arms were trapped against his chest, and his feet were suddenly pulled from the ground. 

“Huh?!” He looked up to see the grinning Foxy behind him, holding him firmly. The fox gave a disapproving ‘tsk tsk tsk’ and a shake of his head. Paul didn’t bother fighting back. He offered Mike a sheepish shrug. “Sorry, kid…”

“Goddammit, Paul!” Mike yelled quickly. 

Bonnie bent his knees slowly, making the teen tense up, and then shot them upwards. Mike cried out as he went swinging above the rabbit and landed on his back in front of him. With the wind knocked out of him and his eyes getting fuzzy, Mike laid there for a moment or two with a shocked expression. He rolled over onto his side as Bonnie sat up and rubbed his ear to fix it back into place. Mike, attempting to crawl away, was quickly caught by his ankle and pulled backward and over the furry lap of the rabbit with his back down. The teen yelled as he pushed at the rabbit’s face, who only grabbed at his wrists and held them firmly. 

“Knock it off!” Bonnie snapped as Mike managed to twist himself around with his wrists still held – his leg shooting up to kick the rabbit’s head. Bonnie cried out when the heel of his little sneaker met his jaw, and his head shooting backward, his grasp released on him a bit. Mike went for another kick and felt his ankle grabbed once more, his leg held out high enough for his hips to be lifted off his lap. After a few more minutes of this aggressive wrestling, Mike was still trapped in his lap; Bonnie’s strong arm wrapped around his chest with the teen’s arms forced upwards, his other arm pressing down on his waist to keep from kicking again. When Mike attempted to push himself upwards, Bonnie’s hand grabbed at his hip and squeezed downwards. Mike tensed up. “Little fucker! See what happens? Now I actually caught you! See what happens, you--… Huh?”

Mike looked surprised, his chubby cheeks flushing pink. He blinked a few times before realizing the rabbit noticed, then hurriedly looked away. Bonnie just stared. 

“Let go,” Mike muttered, “Bunny bitch.” 

Bonnie, curiously, squeezed again. Mike tensed up once more and couldn’t stop the little smile pulling at his pierced lips. Bonnie’s purple eyes lit up. 

“Oh my god, you’re ticklish.” Mike froze up and his glare shot back at the rabbit, face turning a bright red far too quickly. He pushed at his arm with his black painted nails digging into the equally purple-blue fur. He muttered, louder this time, “let go”. Bonnie ignored this and his grin grew, giving yet another squeeze to his hip. The teen hit at his arm with an angry yell, losing it partially to uncontrollable giggles. “You’re ticklish!” Bonnie gasped, utter delight gleaming in his robotic eyes. 

“Do-Don’t you, heehehee, fucking daahahahaare!” Mike swore, beating on his arm again. His tirade of swears came out again as the rabbit’s pawed fingers squeezed and kneaded into his hip. His giggles brought up into laughter quickly and he bowed his head, unable to control himself. His heels dug into the tiles in an attempt to push himself away from the terribly rude and terribly tickly fingers. He wasn’t sure what was worst out of this event; knowing he was trapped, the fuzzy fingers that only seemed to be worse than real fingers, or knowing that it was /Bonnie/ of all things. His laughter was shockingly bubbly and cute, Bonnie thought, easily slipping his fingers under the youth’s shirt to press against his bare side. “No, fuck, no, nononoo—” 

“Yes~” Bonnie cooed, and his smirk only grew. Mike didn’t have a moment to catch himself before the animatronic began spidering over his bare side and waist. Mike burst out in loud laughter, his legs frantically kicking out in response, and his fingers digging into his fur again. He couldn’t control himself and it was more maddening than anything to him. Unable to squirm very much to get away, he couldn’t do much in terms of protecting himself. Bonnie felt quite delighted to see the big bad punk of the pizzeria so easily taken down by something so innocent and childish. 

Bonnie pushed up his thermal and giggled himself at the view of the teen’s pale, slightly chubby belly, taking interest in the little silver piercing in his bellybutton. He teased, grinning, “Aww~ He’s got a tummy, huh? Looks like it has too many sweets in it.” Bonnie squeezed gently at his lower belly, getting a quiet laugh from Mike that was barely muffled by his hand. He gave a few more squeezes and then spidered across his belly. The teen’s back arched up and dropped back down, his squirming continued. 

“Staahaahahap!! Fuaahahahack, fuaaaak!!” Mike managed out, pushing and hitting the strong arm wrapped firmly across his chest still. He threw back his head with his shoulders shaking with each cute laugh. Bonnie kept his grip and kept his grin as his fingers wriggled across his soft belly, scritching and clawing gently. 

“Stop? Why would I do that? This is pretty fun. Why didn’t you tell me you were as ticklish as a little kid, Mike?” Bonnie questioned casually as he squeezed over his upper belly just under his ribs. Mike’s head shook frantically and he pushed again at his arm, hitting it a few times with his fists. “Aw, what’s wrong? Too ticklish? Huh? Are you ticklish, Mikey-Wikey? Huh~? Is your tummy-wummy ticklish?” Oh god, the baby voice. Mike’s face grew darker in the darling red tone, giggling and laughing hysterically still. “Aw, what’s this little thing here? A little piercing? Only big scary punks have those! Not ticklish little kids~” 

“FUAAHAHAAAHAK, Y-YOUUHUHUUU!” Mike yelled through his laughter, beating on his arm with a ticklish annoyance. He was going to kill this rabbit, he thought. How long until six am, anyway?! The teen couldn’t handle this mess for very long. He squealed and laughed loudly when the rabbit neared his pierced navel. Playfully, he gave it a flick, and Mike squeaked. “Nononono-! Fuck, no! Aaah!” Bonnie couldn’t help but laugh at such a reaction to a little flick and did it again. 

“I could play with you all night, darling~” Bonnie cooed once more, circling his finger around his bellybutton. Mike giggled helplessly. 

“I haaahahahaate youuuhuhuhuu….!” 

“Yeah yeah, get back to laughing, kid!” 

…

Mike was curled up in his lap, his back to him, and his arms held tight around himself. Bonnie had a grin as he leaned back on his hands, looking down at the panting, giggly, red-faced teen. The rabbit felt cheeky, he felt… Well… Happier? He loved making people laugh, jokes or tickling or just being him. So, to finally make Mike of all people actually laugh? His smile turned more endeared after a moment. The teen peeked up at him, then bashfully looked back down. Did Mike actually like it? By the way he curled up so cutely in his lap like that, instead of running, or hitting him again… Noticing the rabbit was staring, Mike huffed. 

“… B… Bunny bitch.” He muttered, rubbing his mouth with the back of his fist. 

“Little shit,” Bonnie replied, still smiling. “Let’s do this again sometime.” 

Mike didn’t disagree.


End file.
